


Never, Ever Kill The Youngest

by Child_of_Eru



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Berserker Dwarfs, Blood and Torture, Everybody loves Ori, I'm Sorry, I'm counting on you having a sense of humor here..., Revenge, and hates Gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Eru/pseuds/Child_of_Eru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is murdered by another dwarf and the company gets their revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding A Murderer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So, I said I wanted blood. Figured this was the way to get it... I really REALLY hope you have a sense of humor, Gideon.

It was Fíli who found her, the dwarf that killed Ori. _Gideon_. They had all split up in teams of two or three to search. Fíli and Kíli had been assigned to look through the taverns. Normally that would have been a distinctly bad idea, but neither felt like ditching their duties for a drink. Oh no, not today. Today they were going to find the filthy bitch who murdered their friend and tear her apart piece by piece and send her straight to _hell_. Kíli was just behind Fíli and noticed immediately when his brother froze and quickly followed his gaze. There, in the corner by the fire. They were supposed to let the others know before they did anything. _Hell no_. This piece of orc-fucking shit was going to pay for what she did, and she was going to pay _now_. Kíli started to move but was stopped by his brother. He glared at the older prince in a way that clearly stated that he was _not waiting for orders_. But neither was Fíli.  
“We’ll send a messenger. The others can meet us in that alley behind Tapster’s.”  
Kíli nodded impatiently and kept watch over the Mahal-forsaken scum while Fíli spoke quietly with the barkeep. It didn’t take long, everyone knew who Fíli was and news of what had happened to Ori was spreading fast. Everybody loved Ori. If they announced who’d done it they wouldn’t even have to lay a finger on her. But where was the satisfaction in that? No, they were going to get her out of there quietly so they could punish her themselves. Now this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming, don't worry. We will get to see Ori's brothers go berserk on Gideon.


	2. Shaving A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of humiliation before the real torture begins...

The alleys behind the taverns were dark, only dimly lit close to the main road. There was laughter and yelling and every other normal tavern noise. But the three figures moving swiftly through the darkness were in no mood to celebrate. The messenger had reached Thorin while he was questioning a shopkeeper just about to close up, along with Dwalin and Nori. Nori had turned and begun moving before the dwarf had even finished speaking. Thorin had quickly sent the messenger to Balin and Dori, who were paired together, then he and Dwalin had to run to catch up to Nori. Nori, who looked dangerously close to snapping completely. His eyes were burning with pure, undisguised hate. Thorin should probably have stopped him – this was going to get ugly. But he’d been travelling with these dwarfs for a long time and they’d fought many battles together. He would allow them their revenge. And quite possibly join in the impending torture.  
When they passed Tapster’s it wasn’t hard to find them – they just followed the yelling. It sounded like his nephews had started without them. Not surprising considering how close they’d gotten to Ori during their journey. A semi-broken lantern lit up the scene. The young princes held the dwarf down. She was fighting against their strong grip and had evidently put up a good fight. Fíli had a split lip and a swollen-shut eye. Kíli had a cut on his right forearm. That worried Thorin a bit until he got a closer look. Most of the blood on his nephew belonged to the trice-cursed sorry excuse of a dwarf on the ground. They had banged her up a bit, but not yet caused her any serious harm. When they stepped in to the small circle of light the fighting stilled for a moment. Fíli straightened and Kíli put away an almost clean blade. It was obvious what he’d used it for, Thorin thought, when he looked down on the bloodied, hateful and now beardless face of a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they shaved her beard. And yes, it's gonna get worse. Sorry... I do not mean any harm to gideondorf. AT ALL. This was inspired by her work and the nasty oc is named after her, but this is not intended to be insulting or threatening in any way. It is simply a sardonical (and well-meaning) comment on her fic.


	3. Facing A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori comes face to face with his brother's killer and let's her know just how bad she will suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd update more frequently with these short chapters. -.- Sorry about the delay, and once again - I wish no harm on real-life Gideon. Just the horrid creature i saw fit to gift with the same name... As a compliment. Yeah, I know I'm weird.

“Was it worth it?”  
Gideon didn’t answer. For the first time a glimmer of fear showed in her eyes. Perhaps it was only now, with her king towering over her, that she realized just how much trouble she was in.  
“Dwalin, bind her.”  
The command was short and emotionless and if anything that was more terrifying than his anger. Dwalin stepped forward with the rope. No emotion showing there either, but anyone who knew him would see the tension in his shoulder and know that he was _angry_. And a truly angry Dwalin was a fearsome thing indeed, his rage burning as fierce and lethal as dragon fire. The disgusting worm tried once again to escape, but only received a blow to the face for her effort. Then Nori was there, holding a wickedly curved blade into the light. He just looked at her.  
“You will regret the day you were brought into this world. All the pain you brought my brother, I will revisit on you a thousand times over. You will never again see the sunlight, never enjoy an ale in a tavern, never remember what it felt like to be whole. Every breath you breathe will be a pain. I will make sure you never again feel anything but pain, agony, suffering. And you will know no relief is coming. You will beg for death, and when you beg… not a soul will listen.”  
Strong hands yanked her forward by her hair and she was dragged onward mercilessly on the rough ground.


	4. Beating A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori's mad. REALLY mad. He would kill Gideon if they let him. Dwalin would very much like to let him, but Nori wants to torture her properly first. Also, Kíli is starting to turn into bit of a sadist. Can you blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another mini-chapter!

They were two streets away from the dungeons when Dori caught up to them. With a roar of rage he descended on the bound dwarf and began to beat her with a reckless force fueled by hatred and grief. The other dwarves looked at each other. If they let Dori continue, Gideon wouldn’t live to see the dungeons. Dwalin looked like he would very much like to help Dori with that. Alright, they all wanted to help Dori with that. But Nori had a more lasting torture in mind. Dori could have a few minutes though. The orc-smelling cow would survive that. 

CRACK!

Or not. Dori was probably the strongest dwarf in Erebor, after all. Should probably stop him.

CRACK! 

Now. They should stop him now. 

“Dori! DORI!”

CRACK! 

It took the combined forces of Dwalin, Fíli and Thorin to restrain him. Nori suspected Dwalin might not have tried his hardest. A suspicion Balin appeared to share, judging by the look he gave his brother when he finally caught up.   
The sneaky little orc-fucker had tried to crawl away during the commotion, but a heavy boot on a broken arm effectively put a stop to the pathetic escape attempt. Kíli’s sadistic grin as he slowly ground the arm into the ground showed a whole new side of the young prince. Nori found he rather liked it.


	5. Marking A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori takes a moment to collect himself while Nori punishes Gideon for trying to escape. Also, more of the company show up.

“Don’t try that again.”

Nori’s voice was like silk and his hands almost gentle. Almost as if he cared about her. Almost. For while he spoke, his knife pressed slowly into the skin right above her collarbone. The bitch stubbornly refused to make a sound even as blood started trickling down into her tunic. 

“The only reason we stopped my brother from crushing you…” he made a new cut “…the _only_ reason…” he emphasized his words with a deeper cut “… was to prolong your miserable existence a while longer…” another cut “… so that we can properly take our revenge…” he made one last cut …” _properly_.” When he put away his knife and rose from his crouch they could all see the cuts shaping a single word, etched in right below her throat. Nobody commented on it, not even Dori – which said a lot about his current state of mind. Dwalin might have even grunted his approval and there may have been a cruel smirk on Fíli’s face. Kíli might not have known what it even meant. Thorin was glad he didn’t.

“Well,” came a voice from behind them. “Time to get her down to the dungeons?” 

The voice was barely recognizable as their cheerful Bofur, but there was no mistaking that hat. Thorin let his gaze search the shadows next to the miner. _Well_ , he thought to himself, _now we’re just missing Óin and Glóin_.


	6. Caging A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori calms down, Óin and Glóin finally catch up and Bofur repeatedly steps on Gideon. Nori is oddly calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. A little more of the not-so-cheerful Bofur to scare you all, then back to Ori's brothers.

“Here ya go, welcome to yer new home,” Bofur said in a fairly good imitation of his usual cheery voice as he deposited the whimpering murderer on the sandy floor of the cell. He didn’t bother extending the imitation to his face. Nori, on the other hand, looked eerily calm. 

“Do you know why the floor is sand,” he asked while Bofur lit the torches, “instead of just stone?”

The only answer was another whimper as Bofur “accidentally” stepped on her broken arm again. The miner had been unusually clumsy on their way down. 

“It’s all the blood, you see,” Nori explained, as if he was simply discussing the weather. “The walls are all thick stone, of course. Because of the screaming. And there is stone under the sand too, as I’m sure you can feel. We just cover it with sand to soak up all the blood. Don’t want anyone to slip or anything like that.”

He kept twirling his knife as he studied the dwarf who had killed his little brother. Bofur had lit enough torches for them to see her clearly now. She looked a right mess after Dori’s beating, and her roughly shaven face was a clear mark of her disgrace. Her shirt was covering Nori’s mark though. Shame that. He would have to make sure everyone could see his lovely carving. Before he could do anything about it, there was a commotion by the Dungeon Gate. Sounded like Óin and Glóin had tried to get through without properly announcing themselves to the guards. Idiots. 

Then Dori stepped into the circle of light surrounding the filthy orcfucker and Nori decided his attention was really needed here. He took a moment to assess his brother. He was still trembling with repressed anger, but it looked like he’d gotten a hold of himself. 

Nori sat back to enjoy the show.


End file.
